Heart Of Darkness
by Passion Berry
Summary: Based on the promo for episode 3x19. One shot.


It's dark when they get back to their motel. Elena is tired and wants nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep until noon the next day. She kicks off her shoes and prepares to do just that when she hears Damon shrug off his jacket behind her and remembers she can't. She'd been avoiding tough subjects of conversation all day and sadly she knew she couldn't do that anymore. Part of her did want to have this conversation. She was thinking that maybe if she got everything out in the open she wouldn't feel so clouded all the time, so confused. Maybe a weight would be lifted and she could see (and think) clearly again. And this wasn't just for her benefit. Of course not. The things she has to say are things he needs to here; probably even wants to hear…

Elena sighs and turns around, words already on the tip of her tongue. "Damon-" her breath catches in her throat as a small gasp escapes her lips. Damon had unbuttoned his shirt, exposing bare chest. It was a silly reaction, really; she's seen him in far less, but he had caught her off guard and now…seeing his bare skin seems to mean more than it used to. Elena has always been attracted to Damon, from the very day they met, but now it was different. Now that she actually cares - more than she should, quite honestly - exposed skin just seems more…intimate.

"Yes?" Damon says, looking up from kicking off his shoes. Elena gulps quietly, trying to wet her now dry throat and sends a silent prayer up to God that he keeps his pants on. He's looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something. Elena opens her mouth but now the words seem to be stuck in the back of her throat. It feels like they are choking her. Tired of waiting Damon turns away and steps toward one of the beds. He yanks the thin coverlet back, exposing the white sheets underneath. For a second he looks like he's going to crawl into bed but then he looks at Elena.

"Why were you so distant today?" he inquires, a touch of annoyance in his voice. "Are you still mad at me?"

Elena shakes her head and finally finds her voice. "I was never really mad at you…" the relief on Damon's face is clear, even though he tries to cover it up.

"Then what's the deal? What have I done now?" again Elena finds herself shaking her head, this time before he even finishes his sentence.

"You didn't do anything," she tries to reassure him. He didn't make her fall in love with him…

"Then you're gonna have to help me out here, Elena. I can't read your mind." for that Elena was grateful. There would be no living with him if he had the power to read your every thought. Plus, some things you just needed to say, not have them automatically known.

"Stefan thinks I have feelings for you," she finally blurts. The air tastes stale around her as she waits for his response. Knowing Damon, it would probably be something witty, sarcastic. But still Elena isn't surprised when she sees him react the exact opposite. His lips are turned slightly downward, his eyebrows crinkled together, and his eyes are so incredibly intense she has to look away. He is completely and utterly vulnerable. No, Elena isn't surprised. She knows this side of Damon better than anyone else. Even Stefan.

"Do you?" he asks softly. She can tell he is holding his breath. He is waiting. For her.

"I think…" she begins, her eyes flickering from the floor back up to him. She takes a small step forward. "I do." neither one of them moves or says anything for the next two minutes. (Elena knows because she counts them). Damon is as still as a statue, but his eyes never leave her. Finally he moves toward her, slowly at first. He gets more confident with each step. Then he is in front of her and his lips are on hers.

Damon's lips are just as she remembers. (Not that she's been thinking about them. Much). He caresses her face with his hands and she places hers over his to keep them there. She parts her lips to deepen the kiss. He tastes so delicious and so distinctly _Damon_.

He pulls away just as she starts to feel like her lungs will burst from lack of oxygen. She breaths deeply as they stare into each others' eyes. Damon's hands are still on her cheeks.

"I needed that," he whispers.

"Me too," Elena agrees and a small smile forms on his face. Against her will Elena feels a yawn build in her and she can't hold it back. Damon chuckles.

"We should go to bed. Have to hit the road early tomorrow."

_Who cares? Let's just stay here. In this moment._

But Elena knows they can't. As much as fairy tales would like you to believe it, the world doesn't just stop because of a kiss. So she nods softly and they reluctantly move away from each other.

She crawls into her bed, pulling the coverlet over her body, and watches Damon pull his phone out of his pocket and set it on the small nightstand next to his bed. She admires his body this time, her eyes skimming every inch of him. He looks over at her and she feels a blush creep up her neck. The soft smile he gives her is reassuring.

"Damon?" she says as he moves to sit on his bed.

"Yes?"

"Could you-" she starts to say then starts over. "Would you sleep next to me?" Damon is surprised at first, that is clear, but then he stands.

"Of course," he mumbles, moving her direction. He seems very unsure of himself as he lay down next to Elena on top of the covers. He keeps his clothes on, for her benefit Elena is sure. Feeling shy Elena closes her eyes. She breaths in the scent of him.

After a quite moment she feels him take her hand and she smiles into her pillow. His thumb rubs her skin softly and her fingers curl around his.

They fall asleep like that. Holding hands.

* * *

**Review please? :)**


End file.
